


Blame It On Beyonce

by FandumbGirl



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Jack is to scared to share his feelings, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes across Bitty in the kitchen and watching him dance makes Jack think.</p><p>Written for the Bitty Bits Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On Beyonce

Beyoncé was blasting in the kitchen as Bitty danced his was to the oven with yet another pie. Jack couldn't help the slight smile on his face as he watched from the door. He knew the instant Bitty saw him watching, he would turn red and stop, so Jack enjoyed the view while he could.

Jack didn’t know what it was about his small friend that drew his eyes to him all the time. They could be in a crowded room with dozens of people in between them, but in barely seconds Jack’s eyes would unconsciously find him. It didn’t matter if Jack was in the middle of a conversation or what. Words would die in his mouth and his heart would flutter.

He hadn’t felt this way about anyone since whatever it was him and Kent share back in the day. Even that somewhat paled in comparison. He never had the constant awareness of Kent that he feels for Bitty.

“We woke up in the kitchen saying, how the hell did this shit happen? Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night. Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club.”

The lyrics brought Jack from his thoughts and back to the present. A present that included a gyrating Bitty. And suddenly Jack was lost in the idea Beyoncé planted in his head. If there was any perfect place to…connect with Bitty it would be in the kitchen. The place closest to Bitty’s heart and the person closest to Jack’s.

Just the idea of possibly getting the chance to have Bitty over the kitchen counter with one of his delicious pies baking in the oven made Jack’s pants tighten a little. 

Bitty continued his oblivious stirring-dancing combo, still singing like he was the only one in the Haus. Jack continued to enjoy his show, but Bitty started to do one of his ice skating spins and Jack had to duck back into the hall to avoid being seen. 

Jack let his head lean against the wall and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if the sigh he let out was in relief that Bitty probably-hopefully-didn’t see him or if he was just exasperated at himself and his inability to actually tell the other boy how he felt.

How could someone five years younger and half a foot shorter scare Jack so much? He’d never had an issue with telling a guy or girl how he felt, but telling Bitty made him weak in the knees and each time he almost brought himself to do it, he chickened out.

The front door slammed, signaling someone else was finally home. Jack sighed and pushed off the wall. It wouldn’t do to be caught skulking outside of the kitchen. The grief the others would give wasn’t worth trying to get another look at Bitty. 

Jack swore to himself that soon his time would come. Soon he would man up and tell Bitty how he felt.


End file.
